


Diversion

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mozzie can fix that, Neal is bored, White Collar Crime, Wine, Writing Exercise, abacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, working in the White Collar division of the FBI can get a little dull. Thankfully, Neal has friends who understand this and are willing to spice things up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

“Is that an abacus?” Neil asked, peering curiously over at his friend. Mozzie was flicking the beads back and forth, counting something. “Are you actually using an abacus?”

“It is and I am,” Mozzie confirmed, pausing to take a sip of wine he had pilfered from Neil's stock.

“May I ask why?”

“Because sometimes the classics are the best. Besides, it helps me think. I do better math this way, old school,” he reasoned.

Neil just shook his head. “More like _ancient_ school than old school,” he said. Mozzie ignored him. Neil wasn't offended. He just took himself out onto the rooftop patio and settled down to enjoy a quiet end to a long day working for the FBI. Nothing gripping had happened at the office in a while. Just mortgage and bank fraud cases which were – for the most part – an insult to his talents and skills. Better than jail time, though, so he slogged through the paperwork regardless.

He had finished his glass of wine – same bottle Mozzie had helped himself to earlier – and was almost drifting off in the warm sunset when Mozzie joined him. There was no sign of the abacus. Mozzie settled himself down beside Neil, a fresh glass of wine in his hand.

“Do I want to know what you were up to?” Neil asked.

“That depends,” Mozzie hedged gamely, “Do you want in on it?”

Neil just eyed him fondly. “Is it interesting?”

“Do I do anything else?”

“Would it get me in trouble with Peter?”

“Only if he found out,” Mozzie pointed out.

Niel's eyes sparkled. “Well, it has been pretty quiet at the office. I could do with some fun.”

“Wonderful. Let me tell you all about it!”


End file.
